1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing tetrazole-substituted anthranilic acid diamide derivatives of the formula (I)
by reacting N-aryl- and N-hetaryl-substituted pyrazole acids containing methylenetetrazole radicals with anthranilic esters and amines.
2. Description of Related Art
It has already been described in the literature that tetrazole-substituted anthranilic acid diamide derivatives can be prepared by reacting tetrazole-substituted N-aryl- and N-hetaryl-substituted pyrazole acids with anthranilamides (cf. WO2010/069502). It is also possible to obtain tetrazole-substituted anthranilic acid diamide derivatives by reacting tetrazole-substituted benzoxazinones with amines (WO 2010/069502). Both processes afford a good, but in some cases only moderate, yield; in particular, the proportion of regioisomers where the tetrazole ring Q is attached in two different positions may vary. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel economical processes for preparing tetrazole-substituted anthranilic acid diamide derivatives of the formula (I) in higher purity and high quality which, in particular, afford a constant ratio of the two possible regioisomers.